Je lui avais bien dit
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. "Il va pleuvoir, cette nuit, dit Maglor." Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, songea Elrond. "D'accord, mais où est Maedhros ? - Il va même y avoir de l'orage, j'en suis certain." (fluffiness et Elrond tout mignon, attention)


Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ni Tolkien, ni le texte. Remerciez LuxaLucifer pour son imagination.

Attention, Elrond tout mignon et peut-être un peu OOC droit devant. Mais l'auteur assume, alors la traductrice assumera.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire de connaître par cœur le Silmarillion, mais bon, juste savoir pourquoi Elrond et son frère sont à la charge de Maglor et Maedhros, ça pourrait aider... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je lui avais bien dit**

« Où est Maedhros ? »

Elrond avait sa routine. Elrond n'aimait pas changer de routine. Dans un monde où les luttes de pouvoir le déchiraient entre un seigneur et un autre, sa routine lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité.

Ainsi, lorsque ce matin-là, après s'être réveillé, avoir poussé son frère hors du lit et l'avoir abandonné là où il était, sur le sol, à se frotter les yeux, après avoir été cherché son petit-déjeuner aux cuisines et être retourné à l'étage avec la certitude d'y voir Maedhros surveiller leur repas, grand, silencieux, comme un gigantesque vautour, il ne fut pas content de découvrir qu'il n'y était pas.

« Il va pleuvoir, ce soir, dit Maglor. »

Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, songea Elrond.

« D'accord, mais où est Maedhros ?

- Il y aura un véritable orage. »

Maglor n'était jamais comme ça. Il les aidait toujours, prenait beaucoup de précautions, comme s'il craignait constamment qu'ils ne se souviennent de qui il était, et qu'ils le haïssent pour cela. Elrond avait dépassé tout ça. Ou, pour être plus précis, il avait enterré ses sentiments contradictoires jusqu'à nouvel ordre, jusqu'à un meilleur moment. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à un moment où ils ne seraient plus en guerre.

« Ada, dit Elrond, usant délibérant du mot de père, car il savait que cela adoucirait Maglor. Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ma question ? »

Et Maglor lui offrit un _sourire_. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi stoïque que Maedhros (il n'y avait quasiment que les statues pour y réussir), il n'avait pas non plus pour habitude de prodiguer les sourires.

« Je viens de te répondre. Dis-moi, quand avons-nous eu un orage pour la dernière fois en Amon Ereb ? »

Elrond y réfléchit.

« Jamais, si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Et de nouveau, ce _sourire._

« Il ne pleuvait jamais non plus, à Himring. Il y neigeait rarement, d'ailleurs. Un bien triste endroit, sans doute, mais mon frère aîné l'aimait pour cette même raison.

- Maedhros n'aime pas les orages, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? »

Maglor prit et étala sur la table une pile de papiers, apparemment à leur intention. Elrond attendit.

« Non, mon cher petit. Je te dis simplement que tu devrais lui apporter quelque chose de chaud à boire, et peut-être un plateau de ces délicieuses pâtisseries dont Enelya a le secret. »

Réglé comme une montre, Elros s'engouffra dans la pièce avec des allures de tornade, bailla, et dit :

« Où est Maedhros ? »

S'il y avait une seule chose au monde qu'Elrond désirait, à présent, c'était d'être assez habile pour _ne pas renverser_ la boisson chaude et le plateau de pâtisseries qu'il apportait à Maedhros. Il aurait souhaité ordonner à des serviteurs de le faire, mais Maglor n'aurait pas approuvé. Il soupira. Le travail était dur.

Il hésita avant de frapper à la porte de Maedhros. Il n'était jamais allé dans ses quartiers auparavant; il n'aurait jamais osé - ce qui n'était pas la même chose pour les appartements privés de Maglor, où il avait appris à jouer de la harpe, et où Elros et lui s'étaient chamaillés et avaient joué avant de tomber de sommeil sur le lit de Maglor, épuisés, mais heureux.

Il frappa. Maglor lui avait dit de frapper. Personne ne connaissait mieux Maedhros que Maglor. Pour être honnête, personne d'autre ne connaissait Maedhros.

Aucune réponse ne vint, aussi Elrond frappa-t-il de nouveau.

« Qui est-ce ? S'éleva lourdement la voix rauque et éraillée. »

Maglor lui avait dit une fois, en passant, que Maedhros élevait peu la voix parce que ses cordes vocales avaient été abîmées. Maedhros parlait si rarement, et d'une voix si faible qu'Elrond n'avait jamais pu en être sûr, mais à l'entente de ce râle, il fut certain que Maglor ne lui avait pas menti.

« C'est Elrond, dit Elrond d'une voix forte, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. »

C'était ridicule, d'être aussi nerveux. Cet homme avait juste poussé sa mère à sauter du haut d'une falaise, après tout.

Se forçant à oublier cette insidieuse idée, Elrond attendit une réponse. Cela prit un moment, mais il en obtint finalement une.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Je vous amène une boisson chaude et des pâtisseries qu'Enelya a faites, répondit Elrond. »

De nouveau, un long silence. Puis...

« Entre. »

Elrond déglutit difficilement et ouvrit la porte avec le soudain besoin d'y entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Absurde. Il devenait ridicule : Maedhros lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir.

Il entra en cherchant des yeux un endroit où poser le plateau de nourriture et de boisson à l'équilibre extrêmement précaire, et trouva seulement une petite table à côté du lit. L'ensemble de la pièce en lui-même était plutôt triste : tout était grossier, avec un sentiment d'inachevé, bien que ce fût l'une des premières pièces bâties dans cette demeure, et jamais retouchée. Peu de meubles, et peu d'objets personnels, à l'exception d'un coffre verrouillé au pied d'un gigantesque lit, assez long pour s'adapter à la taille de Maedhros. Elrond se demanda un instant lequel des artisans d'Amon Ereb, lunatique et silencieux, avait été chargé de fabriquer le gigantesque lit du lunatique et silencieux Fëanorion.

Puis il vit Maedhros lui-même, dans son lit, à peine visible, dont seul l'arrière de la tête dépassait des draps froissés et des couvertures. Elrond en perdait tous ses mots. Maedhros était-il _malade _? Mais les Elfes ne pouvaient pas être malades...

« As-tu de quoi manger, oui ou non ? »

La voix de Maedhros, maintenant qu'il était dans la pièce, s'élevait à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

« O-Oui, voilà, balbutia Elrond avec le sentiment d'être un idiot. »

Il offrit un gâteau à Maedhros, qui roula sur le côté et déploya un bras couturé de cicatrices pour l'attraper. _Oh_. Elrond n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé combien Maedhros avait de marques de blessures. Il y en avait tant qu'elles le recouvraient, et ne laissaient pas voir un seul bout de peau inaltéré.

« C'est Maglor qui t'envoie ?

- Oui, dit Elrond. Je lui ai demandé où vous étiez, et tout ce qu'il a pu me dire était qu'il allait y avoir de l'orage. »

A sa surprise, Maedhros laissa échapper un brusque aboiement en guise de rire, et se redressa en s'appuyant sur lui-même pour mieux s'asseoir. Il portait un maillot uni, trempé par la sueur, qui se mariait bien avec sa figure d'un blanc de craie. Ses mouvements, tandis qu'il mangeait son gâteau, étaient désordonnés, nerveux, et douloureux.

« Ah, mon frère, cet éternel poète. Je suis surpris qu'il ne te l'ait pas expliqué lui-même.

- Quoi que ce soit, il doit certainement croire qu'il me l'a expliqué, répondit Elrond. »

Maedhros lança à Elrond un regard appréciateur, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la pâtisserie qu'il dévorait.

« Prends un siège, dit-il. Il y a beaucoup à manger ici, et je te soupçonne de ne pas avoir beaucoup mangé avant de venir ici. »

Elrond finit par trouver l'un des deux fauteuils de la pièce. Leurs dossiers étaient durs, et ils n'étaient pas tout à fait confortables. Elrond supposa que Maedhros aimait que toutes ses affaires soient ainsi.

Il le posa près de la table de Maedhros, et prit un gâteau.

« Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je sais que tu planifies tes journées, fut tout de que Maedhros répondit.

- Comment Maglor savait-il qu'il allait y avoir un orage ?

- Je lui ai dit. »

Elrond et Maedhros jetèrent tout deux un regard vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, traversée par un brillant rayon de soleil.

« Tout de même, dit Elrond la bouche pleine, on pourrait plutôt penser qu'il ne va pas y avoir d'orage.

- Je peux le sentir.

- Quoi ? »

Elrond avala le reste de sa bouche et posa ses yeux sur Maedhros, qui croisa également son regard. Puis il fit passer ses longues jambes au-dessus du lit d'un seul mouvement leste, avec un léger grognement. Elrond grimaça lorsqu'il entendit les articulations craquer. Maedhros s'était assis, son bras droit sur ses genoux, et sa main gauche couvrant sa figure pour mieux lui permettre de voir Elrond.

Génial. Tout juste ce qu'Elrond désirait. Une vue magnifique sur les bras et le cou mutilés de Maedhros, et un combat visuel avec l'homme en personne. Il médita l'idée de fixer le sol, mais un regard rapide lui fit simplement comprendre que les pieds de Maedhros étaient aussi abîmés que tout le reste de sa personne. Alors il leva de nouveau les yeux.

« Je peux sentir les changements de climat, dit finalement Maedhros. La pluie me donne des courbatures. Les orages me font plus souffrir encore. C'est très douloureux.

- Alors c'est pour _ça _que vous vivez là où il n'y a pas d'orages... dit Elrond d'un air songeur.

- Non, répondit Maedhros d'un ton neutre. J'ai juste été chanceux de finir là où la pluie ne tombe pas en permanence. Si je vivais près de la côte, là où il pleut souvent, je me lèverais chaque matin, sans me soucier de mon mal. Mais puisqu'ici il ne pleut pas beaucoup, je peux me permettre de me réfugier dans ma chambre pendant un jour ou deux. »

Valar, Maedhros calculait même ses propres indemnités de misère. Maedhros n'était rien s'il n'était pas _excessif._

« Pourquoi vos articulations vous font-elles mal ? Demanda Elrond. Ont-elles toujours été ainsi ? Est-ce que d'autres Elfes sont comme vous ?

- Cela arrive lorsque tu te casses un os, dit Maedhros. Beaucoup de mes os ont été cassés. »

Elrond rougit. Il était si stupide. Il s'empara maladroitement d'un gâteau.

« Ne perds pas ton temps avec de l'embarras, dit Maedhros, cueillant une nouvelle pâtisserie en haut de la pile et la trempant dans sa tasse. C'est inutile. Et puis, si tu devais te sentir gêné à propos de quelque chose, ce serait plutôt à cause de vicieux monologue intérieur que tu tiens. Tu peux, eh bien, ne pas être délicat, mais garder une attitude convenable. Cependant, je le sais, tu te plains et tu te lamentes sans cesse, en dedans. »

Elrond s'étouffa avec son gâteau.

« Je – mais – comment – enfin -

- Pas de panique, dit Maedhros, un coin de sa bouche incurvé vers le haut, comme une ombre de sourire. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie entouré d'enfants et d'adolescents. C'est normal, tu cesseras tout cela en grandissant.

- Vraiment ? Dit Elrond, la voix vibrante d'inquiétudes qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir. Et si je ne cesse pas ?

- Eh bien, tu pourras te présenter pour remplacer l'un de mes frères cadets, dit Maedhros. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment grandi, eux non plus. »

Il y eut un silence.

« C'était une plaisanterie, dit Maedhros. »

Elrond rit. Son rire n'était pas très convaincant.

« J'étais drôle, avant, tu sais, soupira Maedhros. C'est à cause des cicatrices, je suppose. Elles ne donnent pas envie de rire.

- Sourire, parfois, ça pourrait aider, proposa Elrond. »

Maedhros l'observa, et Elrond se sentit de nouveau ressembler à un insecte particulièrement laid. Puis il fit de nouveau cette chose qui ressemblait à un sourire, et Elrond lui sourit en retour.

« Ça ira, dit Maedhros. Tu grandis déjà. »

Alors Maedhros but le reste de sa tasse, à présent tiède, qu'Elrond lui avait apportée, et soupira de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il semblait vraiment fatigué.

« J'ai trop bougé aujourd'hui, dit-il avec lassitude. Mon dos me fait souffrir. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Je crains que peu de gens n'aient le désir d'en faire autant, ces jours-ci.

- Oh, dit Elrond, stupéfait. De rien. Je veux dire, ce fut un plaisir. »

Maedhros, entre deux douloureux craquements d'articulations, s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit, et fit passer les couvertures sur lui avant de fermer les rideaux de sa fenêtre d'un geste adroit.

« Est-ce que ça ira ?

- La douleur disparaîtra avec la tempête. »

Elrond acquiesça, et Maedhros lui répondit en se retournant vers le mur. Elrond tendit le bras pour attraper la tasse et le plateau, mais une voix étouffée l'arrêta.

« Laisse les pâtisseries. »

Elrond rit, et ne prit que la tasse.

Il y eut un orage, cette nuit-là.

* * *

L'auteur l'a dit, les reviews sont une preuve d'amour ! :)


End file.
